Querido Mello
by MoonDarker
Summary: O que Near queria dizer com aquelas palavras? /yaoi.


Querido Mello

- Mello, você pode atirar se quiser.

Ódio, ódio invadia as entranhas de Mello, era óbvio que ele não atiraria, que graça teria atirar agora e vencer a competição de modo injusto? Mas o fato de Near saber disso o irritava, mais do que tudo.

O loiro abaixou a arma e disse o que queria, conseguido aquilo apenas se virou e foi embora, sua cabeça vagava nas duas palavras em sua foto "querido Mello", com certeza aquela era a caligrafia de Near.

Querido... Querido aonde? Pelo o que sabia se odiavam, nunca se quiseram bem.

Aquilo o perturbava, foram mais do que apenas algumas noites sem dormir, ele precisava descobrir o que aquelas palavras vazias significavam. Podia ser um código? Hm, talvez, mas não era a possibilidade mais real. Algo para chamar a atenção de Mello? Um aviso? Aquilo estava o fazendo ir a loucura.

- Sabe Mello, pode ser que não seja nada, relaxa.

- Não Matt, tem que ser alguma coisa, pra que outro motivo o Near escreveria "querido Mello" numa foto que sabia que eu ia buscar?

- Ah sei lá, pergunta pra ele. – Aquilo foi mais uma brincadeira, o ruivo sabia que o amigo jamais iria se rebaixar a tal ato, jamais.

Mas Mello não encontrava uma solução plausível para a situação, ele teria que perguntar, é claro que perguntaria do seu jeito.

Pegou o celular e discou os números já conhecidos.

- Sim?

- Near, às 19 horas me encontre no hotel Roosevelt¹.

- Mello, pensei que nossos assuntos já estavam acabados.

- Cala a boca seu pirralho, apenas vá.

E desligou o celular. Merda, não era óbvio? Era isso que o pirralho queria, queria que Mello o procurasse, ele estava sendo manipulado. Agora já era tarde demais, tinha caído direto na armadilha, mas isso não ia ficar assim, ele iria se vingar... De algum modo.

O tempo não demorou a passar, Mello já estava no hotel esperando Near, a irritação crescente demais para seu próprio bem.

A porta se abriu, a pequena figura pálida adentrou o quarto.

- Sim Mello?

Ódio, ódio e mais ódio consumiam o loiro, que por sua vez prensou o albino contra a parede, e praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

- O que você quis dizer com "Querido Mello" atrás da minha foto eim?

Seus rostos estavam a centímetros de distância, o mais velho conseguia sentir a fraca respiração do menor, fato que o deixou ligeiramente incomodado.

- Por que apontou aquela arma na minha cabeça?

Ao invés da usual negligência² em sua voz, Mello percebeu um certo desapontamento, ou seria impressão sua?

- Não é óbvio? Eu te odeio, estava mesmo a fim de te matar.

- Então o faça.

Testado, mais uma vez, aquilo era o suficiente.

- Escuta aqui – E se aproximou ainda mais de Near, seus narizes quase se tocando – Eu não sei quais são suas intenções, mas EU NÃO FAÇO PARTE DO SEU JOGUINHO IDIOTA, EU VOU CAPTURAR KIRA PRIMEIRO.

E o albino continuou indiferente a tudo aquilo, o que fez o loiro quase o atirar da janela, isso era frustrante, sempre foi. O sangue de Mello fervia em suas veias, pensava curioso sobre os tempos da Wammy's, como Near sempre o provocava, o tirava do sério.

Cansado ele se afastou do menor, e sentou-se na cama logo atrás dele. Eles se encararam por algum tempo, Near se afastou da parede e se sentou na cama ao lado do loiro, cuja irritação havia passado e apenas restava a grande e conhecida frustração.

Mello não se preocupou com o albino ao seu lado, em fato mal o percebeu ali.

- Mello...

- O que foi? – Disse finalmente encarando o menor, que o fitava com seus inexpressivos olhos negros.

Near não continuou o que ia dizer, o mais velho também não fez questão nenhuma de perguntar. Naquele momento, sem dizer nada, seus rostos foram lentamente se aproximando, e eles começaram um simples beijo.

Não era o primeiro, após as discussões isso acontecia com eles no orfanato, nenhum deles havia se esquecido, é que depois de tanto tempo ambos achavam que não ia voltar a acontecer.

Mesmo sem conseguir pensar muito claramente, o loiro sabia que agora era sua vez de manipular Near por isso o deitou na cama.

Ódio, luxúria, manipulação, gemidos, nomes enchiam o quarto³.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, ambos estavam deitados na cama.

- Near, por que você escreveu "querido Mello" na minha foto?

O loiro há tempos já havia descoberto a resposta, mas queria ouvi-la da boca do albino.

- Você veio não veio?

Sim, Mello sabia que era exatamente isso que o pequeno queria, não gostava de admitir, mas era o que ele próprio queria. Ele sabia que aquilo não era apenas luxuria, nem manipulação... Não, ele sabia exatamente o que era tudo aquilo, o porquê depois daquele dia todas as noites os encontros se repetiam, mas não era capaz de assumir aquilo, e Near não se importava com isso.

Ambos sabiam, mas deixavam que seus gestos falassem por si só, formando uma aliança velada.

* * *

¹ Hotel que eu fiquei hospedada em NY. HSAHSA' é que eu não lembro se eles estão em NY ou em LA nessa época mas...

² No sentido de Desatenção, menosprezo.

³ Sou péssima em escrever Lemon MAAAAAAAS...

**Aleluia senhor eu estou de volta ao fanfiction! \õ/**

**Jesus, tive uma crise de inspiração mas agora está tudo bem. Prometo que vou continuar a fic "Máquina do tempo" porque ta no ultimo capitulo né? Sacanagem deixar ela parada. **

**Mas e aí, como foram de férias? Haha, as minhas foram ótimas (:**

**Deixem Reviews mesmo que seja pra criticar, criticas são sempre bem vindas! **

**Dia 26 eu to de volta, afinal, é o dia de morte dos meus nenêns Mello e Matt :'/**

**Beijinhos, Ja ne!**


End file.
